Heart of the Swarm: Amon's Revenge
by Master of the Boot
Summary: Parody of the end of HOTS: Kerrigan goes to face Mengsk with the help of Jim. But little does she realize that she's facing a secret alliance of villains, a twisted conspiracy, a traitor within, and sexual pleasures untold ;) Her enemies are legion and their power is matched only by their insanity, and Sarah Kerrigan is just getting warmed up. oneshot


Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm-Amon's Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own any registered characters in this story. Please do not sue.

_Hello! It's the master of the Boot and I'm back! After taking a long and unannounced absence from fan fiction, I'm finally back! I'm rested and ready to roll. I admit I got depressed over not just a lack of reviews but of all the story follows and favourites I got without a single comment. Now I'm married, I'm going to school and I've never felt better :) I'm over my depression and I'm ready! _

_After watching a play through of Heart of the Swarm, I thought I'd do a little loving parody of the end scene. Because as a lifelong fan of Avatar and Avatar: Legend of Korra, I couldn't help but giggle when I heard that the Dark Voice's name was Amon. _

_Present Day: Korhal, Mengsk's Tower of Pleasure_

Mengsk watched with nothing but displeasure as he saw the Queen of Blades cut through the last of his elite soldiers like a hot knife through soft shit. The Dixiecrat dictator of the Terran Dominion snuffed out his cigar in his smoky, luxurious office. It was good to be king, until the Queen Bitch of the Universe came to kick your head in.

The Tower of Pleasure was not only a place where Mengsk could go to vainly attempt to satisfy his insatiable lust, but it was his spider web; his one true home.

Off in one corner of the room was an isolated figure who watched silently; a stoic sentinel, stern and displeased with this grave failure on Mengsk's part.

"You'd better be right about this," Mengsk warned the silent figure.

In turn, the figure in the room did not reply verbally, though it was beyond a doubt that he'd heard. Seconds passed and the queen of Blades was getting closer. The mysterious figure shifted, as if catching a scent in the wind.

Mengsk took his eyes off the mystery man at the sound of screeching and torutred metal. The double reinforced, forcefield enhanced super-bio steel was being torn apart not with psionic power but with the Queen of Blade's own bare hands. When he looked back, the figure was gone. But Mengsk wouldn't be alone for long.

Sarah Kerrigan tore through the doors of Mengsk's sanctum like wet napkins. She exploded into the office like a bat out of hell. There she stood, breathing hard not with exertion but with fury, eyes glowing with as much rage as psionic power. When she set eyes on Mengsk, her blood burned hotter than ever before.

Across her face, a rictus grimace of unadulterated loathing stretched her cheeks almost to the point of splitting. In her mouth, gnarled and yellowed teeth gnashed; all in contrast to her otherwise beautiful face. There she was, six feet of carapace, bone and spilt blood. She was the perfect female predator.

"Sarah," Mengsk drawled as he turned over an object in his hand designed to look like a cigarette lighter.

Kerrigan wasn't about to let this jackal say another word. Words were weapons for Arcturus, he was like a wizard with his ability to manipulate people and events to his will. Kerrigan raised her hand to unleash a powerful psionic attack on Mengsk, one which would not only melt his brain but erase his entire being from existence. There wouldn't be enough left of Mengsk to see under a microscope.

But . . . it didn't.

There was no flash of psionic power, no Mengsk crying blood before dying in horrible agony. The sleazy bastard was still there before her.

Rather than act with anger, Sarah chuckled, "So Arcturus, still have one more card up your sleeve?" The Queen of Blades stood up and crossed her arms; flexing her wings. "It won't stop me from killing you."

Mengsk spoke as if he hadn't heard Kerrigan, "My dearest Sarah," his drawl couldn't be more honeyed; like a father. "You are the illegitimate daughter of art and biology. You surely are the purest survivor, the greatest killer; a marvel of biomechanics which even now radiates nothing but beauty into my eyes."

Sarah looked deep into Mengsk. His inner thoughts were blocked to her, but his emotions and hunger was bare to see.

In his eyes, Sarah could see not just hunger, but _hunger_. "You are Medea, you are Medeusa; terrible and beautiful." Mengsk leaned forward and savoured a fresh cigar from his front pocket. "And I wonder, if after your willing transformation into this thing . . . do you still have all of your, sexual organs?"

The Question made Kerrigan's skin crawl. Mengsk dragged out ever word and the lust in his eyes was obvious as the beard on his face. It made her wonder who was really the monster here.

Mengsk opened up his "lighter" to reveal a red button. Sarah took note of it.

In a moment of rare regret, Mengsk rubbed his beard. "Goodbye Sarah," and he pressed the button when all of the sudden-

**BANG!**

Mengsk cried out in pain as a lone bullet tore through the air and blew his remote control device apart; taking off his thumb in the process.

Far from cornering his foe, Mengsk now found himself cornered, bleeding and helpless. Impotent and injured, Mengsk looked to the one who'd foiled his dastardly villainy.

Walking through the hole in the door made by Kerrigan was none other than James Eugene Raynor himself; outlaw, lawman, lover and fighter all in one. Smoke curled from the barrel of his gauss rifle and never had a man in a goatee and suit of power armour looked so good. "Don't try anything funny Arcturus. The only thing stopping me from burying you is that I want Sarah to have first go."

It looked like Mengsk had failed, his remote control device for the Xel'Naga artifact was destroyed and his armies were laid to waste. It looked like the good guys had won; but life is a hard place to be and the good guys rarely win just like that.

From out of the blue, a set of bola like weapons wrapped themselves around Jim. Sarah watched in horror as the bolas unleashed a powerful electric charge through Jim's armour. The Terran warrior screamed in agony as the electric charge burned through the safety systems of his armour.

The scent of burnt flesh hit Sarah's nostrils and all of the sudden Mengsk was forgotten.

Jim convulsed in agony and screamed in pain worse than any he'd endured before. These particular electric bolas had been designed specifically with Jim's custom power armour in mind.

"Jim!" cried out Sarah; no longer the queen of blades but the women she once was. Jim was dying, his heart would start fibrillating soon. With a slash of her bone wings, she cut through the electric bolas with surgical precision.

Jim stopped convulsing but still clenched his jaws and tears flowed freely from his eyes. he didn't open his eyes even as one of Sarah's grotesque clawed hands. Those lethal claws which had killed so many stroked Raynor's cheek with the delicacy of a mother caressing an infant.

"Jim," Sarah hardly whispered, as a single tear came out of her eye. Yet even in her most off guard moment, her survival instincts were strong.

From the ceiling dropped a figure in baggy pants and a hooded jacket. He landed behind Kerrigan without a sound. It was only through her psionic senses that Kerrigan detected the assassin.

Behind a Japanese Noh masked looked guarded, cunning eyes. In his hand, was a ninjato sword of finest steel.

Amon, leader of the Equalist movement in Republic City swung his blade at Kerrigan. It cut through the air on a monomolecular edge. The blade was perfect.

Sarah ducked at the last minute, the blade meant to cut off her head only cut off her dreadlocks. On pure spinal nerve impulse, Sarah's wings lashed out at Amon but the agile foe dodged the strike that could have sliced him to bits.

Kerrigan stared down her new foe, it was Amon, the madman behind the anti-bending Equalist movement who was also the mastermind behind the Protoss-Zerg hybrids. "Amon," Kerrigan spat out the name like it was a curse.

"So," said a nonplussed Amon, "You know my name." His tone was mocking.

Without further drama, Amon pressed a hidden button built into the handle of his sword. The floor slid open and a black monolith like device came out of the secret opening. It was the Xel'Naga artifact!

Kerrigan realized now what Mengsk had in mind earlier but unlike before, Amon caught her off balance. Eldrich energies crackled off the monolith like lightning. Kerrigan fell to the floor in agony; a bug in a bug zapper.

Through the agony, she let out a psychic cry, "_Stukov, now!_"

Flying through the skies on the back of a Zerg overlord was the infected Earthman Admiral Stukov. The Half man, half zerg hefted up a heavy duty bunker buster rocket launcher and took aim right at Mengsk's office, directly at the Xel'Naga monolith that was killing Kerrigan. "As you command," he said, "my darling," he whispered.

Mengsk stood and watched as Kerrigan burned and suffered. He would have liked to have killed the bitch himself. Amon had stopped with the Xel'Naga artifact and was moving in for a clean kill with his sword. That was when both Amon and Mengsk heard the noise of an approaching missile.

Bulletproof glass was blasted everywhere, smoke and fire consumed Mengsk's office and the Xel'NAga artifact was blown apart into its constituent pieces.

Mengsk coughed in the thick smoke, unable to see and nostrils burning. When out of the darkness, his prized letter opener shot through the smoke and pinned him to what was left of the wall. Mengsk cried out as the letter opener nailed his coat but luckily hit no arteries.

From out of the smoke, Kerrigan lunged at him with his bone wings but at the last second, she was attacked by Amon and was forced to defend herself.

Don't worry, Amon wasn't trying to save Mengsk; he was trying to attack Kerrigan.

Kerrigan lashed out at Amon with everything she had. Bone wings and claws flew at Amon and he likewise parried with his sword. Sparks flew every time his sword made contact with her carapace. Amon attacked and defended with unparalleled grace and skill. Sometimes he attacked with the grace of a master ballet dancer, other times he hacked at Kerrigan like a crowbar wielding madman.

It was a duel of epic proportions; everything was at stake, everyone was in danger, the universe hung in the balance. Perfect fight.

Kerrigan fought Amon like she was playing a game of Go; trying to outflank her foe and undo him with complex and deceptive strategy. Amon's sword thrust at her face. She dodged his ninjato each time, the blade's edge and point missing her beautiful face by the width of hairs.

As good as he was, Amon was only human and was losing groud rapidly to the queen of blades. Meanwhile, Jim Raynor was slowly starting to come around. "Sarah," he said with his eyes rolling around unfocused, "I don't want to go to work today. I wanna make love all day long."

As the smoke cleared, Amon swung what he thought was a killing blow but he overextended himself. Kerrigan ducked under the sword stroke and thrust her wings into the ground. There was an explosion of machinery and the psionic disrupter Amon's agents had planted in Mengsk's office was off-line.

Seeing that he'd be helpless against Kerrigan's psionic assault of doom, Amon spoke into the communicator at his wrist. "Now!" was all he said.

_Meanwhile_

Amon's moustachioed lieutenant, stood outside of Mengsk's tower of pleasure and pain; a place even more secure than the Imperial palace. The Lieutenant smirked as he heard is commander's orders and pressed down on the plunger for the detonator before him.

On cue, Mengks's pleasure fortress exploded in fire and fury. The explosion rocked the city, blew out windows for hundreds of miles, made pregnant women go into labour, bruised fruit and caused _Fallout 3_ to be released.

Explosions ran up the Tower of Pleasure and destroyed every floor. BUt the construction of the tower was so sturdy that the outer shell survived.

Atop the phallic symbol of Mengsk's power and lechery, Amon, Sarah, Arcturus and Jim all fell as the floor gave out beneath them. WIth all the lower floors destroyed by the Lieutenant's bombs, the tower was now just a several thousand foot fall inside the shell of a building.

Arcturus himself scrambled like a cowardly rodent for any kind of handhold but he too fell with the crumbling building and not too long, gravity had its hold on him.

Jim was just coming too and he saw the floor cracking under him like an eggshell. "What in Sam Hill?" he asked rhetorically right before he fell through the cracks into a seemingly endless fall in the gloomy tube of the tower. Jim screamed as he plunged headfirst into a dive bomb into darkness and smoke.

Through the falling debris and burning smoke, Sarah swooped after Jim like a hawk. Right behind her, Amon sailed behind her like a skydiver. His eyes were locked onto the Queen of blades; she was his only target, his only goal. As he dive bombed at Kerrigan, he clenched his sword and coiled to strike.

Sarah flew for Jim not with anger in her eyes, but with protectiveness; a protectiveness which if given a chance would murder more people than all the zerg attacks in history before it let James Raynor come to harm.

Amon struck, driving his sword through Sarah's chest; causing Kerrigan to scream out. The blade had missed vital organs but the very sight of her own blood shook Sarah greatly. "You ruin cities and worlds, all for the selfish love of one man," Amon twisted the blade while taunting Kerrigan, "I will personally make you pay for your sins."

He meant to push the blade up and through her twisted, fucked up heart but Kerrigan was too vengeful, too in love and too but-uggly mean to be slain by a masked megalomaniac. With a twist of her body, Kerrigan bucked off Amon and threw him off kilter.

Snarling in fury, Kerrigan tore the sword out of her, ignoring the pain and the roaring of the wind. Amon cartwheeled head over head. She could see him but he was growing distant and there was less and less tower to fall through. It wouldn't be long before they met hard unforgiving ground.

Jim whirled head over heels, he had truly no idea what was happening and where he was falling to; probably down. Mengsk was a slippery cocksmoker but he'd never envisioned that things could go so far off target.

It was quite by luck that Jim managed to grab onto a dangling length of wire. Thank god for power armour, otherwise grabbing that wire would had torn his arm out of his shoulder. He just managed to catch Sarah falling with Amon's sword in her back.

Sarah's vision was going blurry, Amon's sword must have hit something of importance. She was so very lost. She just needed to calm down and focus.

The wind started to slow down, Kerrigan's pulse went down and her breathing became more controlled. Her losses of focus and control this day had been unforgivable. Kerrigan's descent halted and her zerg anatomy started to heal her wound.

Kerrigan looked up to avoid a piece of falling debris only to have it grab onto her leg. No it wasn't debris, it was a piece of shit.

Mengsk grabbed onto Sarah's leg like grim death. His fingernails were torn off completely and his fingertips bled deep; his missing thumb let out arterial spurts of blood. Sarah would never get the stink of it off her.

The shock of grabbing on Sarah had caused him to bite through his tongue and a part of his lower lip. Arcturus looked at Sarah in the eye; eyes bloodshot and lower teeth bared through his missing lip. Gore ran down his face and his fine silk shirt. This was Mengsk's true self; a species of one, loyal to no person or ideal-a species of Arcturus.

Sarah looked down at her hated enemy and felt such bile rise in her throat, such hate, such venom.

"GET-

She said as she slammed her foot into Arcturus's face.

"THE FUCK-

Another kick. One of Mengsks's hands slipped and he hissed in fear and hate. It sounded like a cornered cockroach.

"OFF ME!" Kerrigan shouted as she dislodged Mengsk and he plunged several hundred feet onto a torn network of jagged metal and rock.

Kerrigan grinned fiercely at her complete revenge. "Enjoy the scenic route, asshole!"

Revenge is a dish best served cold, so it was so delicious when Sarah got to see Mengsk splatter like a rotten tomato. What was left of him could be flushed down the toilet.

Sarah grinned, floating in midair. She looked up and saw Jim hanging there; burnt but alive and smiling back her. And dammit, Sarah couldn't help but smile back at Jim. Things were just too perfect.

She spoke directly into Jim's mind. "_Thank you, Jim. For everything_."

Jim just chuckled despite hanging on for dear life. "Anytime, Sarah. Think you can get me down from here?"

Sarah smiled and began to levitate up towards Jim, "I-

She was cut off by the sound of rocket motors.

Zipping past her on a trail of fire was Amon, propelled skyward with his rocket boots. He shot past a surprised Kerrigan.

Kerrigan was about to unleash a powerful psionic attack on Amon when Several dominion Reapers attacked her. Forced to deal with the imminent threat, the Jetpack wearing soldiers who'd come out of seemingly nowhere were killed in less than a second-all according to Amon's plan.

The Masked madman made straight for Jim Raynor. Jim's eyes widened as Amon attached a teleportation beacon onto his armour. With a press of a button on his belt, Amon teleported both himself and Jim out of the area.

"NO!" Kerrigan screamed. She scanned around with her psionic powers, but Jim and Amon were no longer on the planet. Mengsk was dead, but the battle was lost.

Kerrigan wanted to kill, she wanted to break every promise she made to Valerian and order the zerg to wipe out every human on this shitty planet. By some miracle she didn't.

Brimming with fury, Sarah broadcasted an all frequency psychic message to all to hear. She'd be heard all the way across the galaxy, just what she wanted.

_Amon, I've seen my true enemy; the one who pulls your strings_

_I've seen what I have to do to stop animals like you_

_I'll meet your master, the Dark Voice over your cold, broken corpse_

_I'm going to give your master a show, a big show_

_For I am now alone. _

_**I am the swarm**_

And in the darkness of the void, in the place between places, in the place where the very pure evil itself had abandoned for being too polluted and cold, the Dark Voice chuckled. "**Come get me**_**."**_

_Epilogue_

Jim Raynor was in a world of hurt. And it wasn't just that his heart hurt from being kidnapped from right under his true love; though that helped. No, he'd spent the last several hours being beaten by Equalists with wooden spoons. Every inch of him was covered in bruises.

Several of the slant eyed fuckers were dragging Jim's aching form across the darkened hallway.

It wasn't exactly ceremonious, they tossed Jim onto the cold tile flood like a sack of grain. Jim winced once more as he took in a dark figure next to him.

"Jimmy?"

Jim tried to get up but failed. "Tychus? Is that you?"

Tychus Findlay chuckled but there was no humour behind it, "Yeah buddy, Amon brought me back from the dead. How're you?" He went to help his friend but got his hand slapped away.

"Get the fuck off me, Tychus!" Jim shouted in a hoarse voice. "You betrayed me and you betrayed Sararh. I don't want none of that."

Tychus just shook his head, "Jimmy, we're surrounded by crazy Jap Equalists and in prison; it can wait. Besides, I'm sorry."

Jim shook his head, "What?" must have taken too many blows to the head with wooden spoons.

"I'm sorry Jimmy," Tychus repeated. "You want me to write it down? I'm sorry for everything!"

Jim couldn't believe that, it sounded like there was genuine remorse in Tychus's voice.

"Look Jimmy, you don't have to forgive me. But I'm still sorry. Now get up, the boss is here."

At that, Amon stroke into the room like a fucked up Asian Batman from hell. The undisputed master of the Equalists, his men grabbed Tychus and Jim with merely a nod from the King of the hill.

LIke a tiger in his den, Amon casually took a seat in a large wooden throne which was covered in cobwebs and looked to be of Fire Nation make. "James Raynor, Tychus Findlay, as my guests I welcome you."

"In my culture it's tradition to shoot yourself three times in the head to say hello," Jim snarked.

Amon said nothing but merely looked to Tychus.

"What're you looking at?" Tychus demanded. He wasn't scared of Amon . . . yet.

"You two are very important guests to me," Amon purred, "Yes, you'll both figure greatly into my plans my little . . . pets." The way he said that last word and merely the fact that he called the pets send a shiver of fear up the two prisoner's spines. From his chair, Amon began to gently caress the armrest of his throne with his right hand. Behind the mask, the man himself was an mysterious and unknowable as the ghosts that soldiers believed haunted the wastelands of places like Mar Sara and Tarsonis.

"Indeed," Amon continued conversationally, "In the coming days, there will be much bloodshed. The Zerg fall, as too shall the Protoss.

"But the Queen of Blades shall prosper and thrive," said a Russian sounding accent, "Once she has been brought to heel and learns her place." Glowing eyes lit up the shadows of Amon's dimly lit court.

"Stukov?" Jim couldn't believe it, "you were dead!"

Stukov chuckled, something which caused his tentacles and mandibles to chuckle. "Yes I was, then I was brought back; tortured and experimented on by your Dominion. That was when I found Amon, and my love."

"Your love?" Tychus asked skeptically.

"You mean Sarah, you twisted bastard?" Jim asked, his temper rising at the mere thought of this twisted Ruskie fuck lusting for Sarah.

"Kerrigan deserves better than you," Stukov said forcefully, "Like me, she's been tormented and experimented on. I do not know what she sees in you," he shook his head sadly.

"I was the one who showed Stukov how he was Kerrigan's true love," Amon confirmed. Evidently he'd done some experimenting of his own on Stukov's fractured psyche. "At first I had to work hard to clean his spirit and wash his brain but now he's loyal to the cause."

"What's your game, Amon? What do you get out of all this?" Jim shouted before getting smacked in the face by another wooden spoon.

Amon chuckled and put a hand over his belt, crossing his legs. "Me, I do this out of the goodness of my heart. All men are equal in the face of the hybrids."

"Bullshit!" Jim shouted, "You're as much a brainwashed dupe as Stokov is. There's this thing out in the stars that's controlling everyone and it used to control Sarah."

"Would you like something to help you relax?" Amon asked, changing the subject.

"Huh?"

"You seem tense," Amon purred again, "So very tense," his voice seemed strangely husky. "And I never want my guests to be tense." The way he said "guests" caused both Jim and Tychus to look at each other with fear.

"While you are here, I hope that you will serve me."

"Go fuck yourself," Tychus spat.

Amon laughed, there was hunger in that laugh ."Not exactly." Amon stood up.

In his head, Tychus was going, "_Oh lord, please let that bulge in his pants be a weapon or something_."

"I intend for you to serve me sexually," and Amon laughed again as the Equalists forced Jim and Tychus down. The two men struggled but there was nowhere to go and they couldn't break free. the men holding them down were too skilled and strong for that. But unfortunately for Tychus and Jim, Amon had a thing for cornfed rednecks.

Amon continued to laugh as he undid his belt buckle.

_Conclusion: _

_Amon pounded Jim and Tychus for several long, hard hours. _

_It was not too much fun for them. _

_When he was done, Amon baked some sushi in the oven and watched Lucky Star on DVD_

_He'd be at it again soon. _

_In Legacy of the Void, Tychus and Jim get rescued by Sarah. _

_But not for a while. _

_And now my story is done. _

And how do you like that! So good to write again! My next big work that I'm doing is Raynor Vs Mental for my deadliest warrior. After that, who knows ;)

This story was so cathartic for me. And I have to say that I probably should get my head checked out after writing that scene with Amon and Jim and his buddy. I mean, could anything be worse than being butt-burgled by a masked lunatic in an underground lair?

Maybe In the future I'll write a sequel where Sarah Kerrigan teams up with Avatar Korra to save Jim and Tychus from sexual slavery.

But I'm the Master of the Boot and I'm back to stay! And sorry for not keeping in touch with ya'll on fan fiction. I promise I'll fix that!

Ta


End file.
